Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Crzy4FanFic
Summary: Brooke and Haley rent a house on the beach for the summer, just to two of them. They get bored a do a little... expirementing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic and you'll probably be able to tell that by my writing. Lol. This was a request and it's Mature fic. So if you're not comfortable with reading that kind of thing then please don't read this. I'm just warning you all of that now. The main characters are Haley and Brooke. Again, this wasn't my idea and it was sort of a... bet with a few other writers. They didn't think I'd be able to write anything like this and I must admit... neither did I. Hopefully you'll enjoy it ::shrugs:: We'll see if I can even write it. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Summary:** Brooke and Haley rent a house on the beach for the summer, just to two of them. They get bored a do a little... expirementing.

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

"Haley, did you know the beach is topless?" Brooke asked as she peered out the window of the beach house. Brooke had finally convinced her roommate, Haley James, that they needed to have a little fun this summer and renting a house on the beach was just the way to do it.

"Are you kidding, Brooke?" Haley groaned as she came over next to Brooke. And sure enough, there was a few stragglers out there with no tops on.

"It's almost cleared out so we can go out there now," Brooke grinned and grabbed her and Haley's towels.

"Brooke, I'm not walking around topless out there," Haley replied stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Haley, yes you are," Brooke insisted, grabbing Haley forcefully by the arm and pulled her out the door. Haley stumbled on the sand before gathering her balance and walking out with Brooke, a full on pout firmly planted on her face.

"Um, excuse me. This is a topless beach," a snotty blonde walked up to them, her gigantic breasts bare as the day she was born.

"Yes, we know. We'll take them off as soon as we find a spot," Brooke replied just as rudely before walking past her with Haley in tow.

Brooke plopped down right in the middle of the beach and spead out their towels. She grabbed the ends of her top and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. "Haley can you untie me?" Brooke asked sweetly, turning around for Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled the strings, letting Brooke's breasts fall loose. When she turned back around Haley couldn't take her eyes off them. Brooke's breasts weren't huge, but they were at least a full C if not a D cup. They were sunkissed so it was obviously Brooke laid out topless in her backyard.

Haley finally tore her eyes away, mentally shaking any thoughts of Brooke from her head. She never thought of Brooke that way. They were both single and having fun. There's no reason to start questioning her sexual orientation.

"Let loose, Tutor Girl," Brooke instructed, motioning for Haley to turn around. Haley turned around slowly, pulling the shirt over her head, letting it land ontop of Brooke's. Brooke quickly untied the strings of Haley's bikini and pulled it from her friend. Haley's breasts were perky and white. 'She obviously wears a bikini when she sunbathes,' Brooke commented to herself as she grabbed the sunscreen. "Ready to lather up?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sure," Haley shrugged and turned her back to Brooke. Brooke's hands ran over the smooth skin of Haley's back, working the sunscreen in as she went.

"My turn," Brooke finally stated as she turned her back to Haley. After rubbing the sunscreen into Brooke's back, both girls finished the rest of their bodies, laying out for hours to come.

After both girls were done with the sun, the grabbed all of their stuff and headed back into the house.

Brooke and Haley both just slipped on oversized t-shirts and sprawled across Haley's king size bed. Flipping through the channels, Brooke couldn't find a thing to watch so she finally just shut it off. "Haley, I'm bored," Brooke whined to her friend.

"Me too. Let's do something... different," Haley suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Like?"

"Expirement or something," Haley replied timidly, unsure of how Brooke would feel about it. She was just so unexperienced with everything and she knew Brooke had a ton of experience. Maybe she could... learn a thing or two.

Brooke eyed Haley to see if she was serious. "Okay," she finally grinned sitting up straight infront of Haley.

"Really? Brooke I love you!" Haley screeched. She leaned forward and just as she looked to be hugging Brooke, her lips smashed against her friend's completely taking Brooke off guard.

Haley's lips against Brooke's, Haley's hands on Brooke's shoulders. Haley finally let her tongue graze Brooke's lips, silently begging for entrance. Brooke immediately complied, but slightly pushed Haley's back onto the bed.

Brooke pulled her lips from Haley's and climbed ontop of her, straddling Haley's hips. This night just got a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I didn't get much feedback from chapter 1 so I'm not really sure what you guys think of it yet. Hopefully it's not too awful. It's not just girls for the whole thing! Nathan's coming and Brooke's going. lol.

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Chapter 2**

_"Really? Brooke I love you!" Haley screeched. She leaned forward and just as she looked to be hugging Brooke, her lips smashed against her friend's completely taking Brooke off guard._

_Haley's lips against Brooke's, Haley's hands on Brooke's shoulders. Haley finally let her tongue graze Brooke's lips, silently begging for entrance. Brooke immediately complied, but slightly pushed Haley's back onto the bed._

_Brooke pulled her lips from Haley's and climbed ontop of her, straddling Haley's hips. This night just got a whole lot more interesting._

Brooke's hands slid up Haley's petite body, thanking God when she found that Haley still had no bra on. Her hands landed over Haley's breasts, feeling Haley's nipples harden beneath her touch.

Brooke's lips slid down Haley's jaw and over her neck, her hands massaging her breasts vigorously.

"Brooke..." Haley moaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Tutor Girl, you have way too much clothes on," Brooke breathed against her skin, pulling at her shirt. Haley kept her arms down, actually feeling unsure about everything that was happening so quickly.

"Brooke, are you sure about this? I mean... what if it ruins our friendship just because we were... bored?" Haley huffed out, trying to catch her breath and gather her bearings, Brooke's hands still resting on her breasts.

"Haley, it's not that big of a deal. If you want we can invite a guy," Brooke offered, her hands refusing to part from Haley's breasts. "Come on. It's really not going to ruin anything I promise."

"Invite Nathan," Haley finally agreed, handing Brooke her phone. Brooke pulled away one hand and dialed Nathan's familiar number.

"Nate? Hey it's Brooke. Me and Haley have been oh-so bored and decided we're ready to give a threesome a try... No, we're not drunk... Yes, I'm serious! God, don't make me call Lucas!" she threatened before chuckling. "I thought so. You know the place... Alright, be here in 5," she smiled as she hung up, tossing the phone to the floor. "Better?"

"Yeah," Haley's breath still quickening from Brooke's unmoved hands. "The shirt is getting really hot," Haley complained, a small smile on her face as Brooke's grinned back.

"I thought you'd see it my way," she giggled, and pulled Haley's shirt above her head, Haley's breasts coming into full view. Brooke leaned down, letting her lips linger on Haley's, her tongue darting into her mouth, exploring every crevice.

"God, Brooke..." Haley moaned, pulling at Brooke's t-shirt. "Get it off," she breathlessly begged.

Brooke whipped off her shirt in one quick motion, plunging down to Haley's neck, her tongue running up and down it. Her mouth just made it to the peaks of Haley's just when a door pulled open to reveal Nathan, standing there with that smirk on his face; the one that always had a way of turning any girl on.

"I didn't think you were serious, but here you are," he chuckled, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.

"I told you," Brooke grinned, pulling him onto the bed with them. She kissed his lips roughly, biting down on his lower lip until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over at Haley with a sheepish smile.

Nathan dipped down, his hands cupping her breasts as he kissed her. "God, Haley I love you," he mumbled into her mouth. She repeated it back to him, Brooke's eye brows raising in response. She had no idea the two were still madly in love and never stopped.

"Hales, I think... I think this should be a you and Nathan thing," Brooke smiled, shooting her a wink and popping a quick kiss on her mouth as Nathan worked down her throat.

"Brooke," Haley whined, pulling away from Nathan's touch as she got up off the bed to grab her best friend's arm. "Just because I'm in love with Nathan doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Brooke smiled, leaning forward to leave a small kiss on Haley's cheek, but that was no what she got in return. Haley licked her finger before running it over Brooke's nipples, causing them to harden immediately against the cool air of the air conditioner.

Brooke groaned, and let out a low moan of pleasure when Haley ran her finger over Brooke's center. "Haley, I want you to be with Nathan," Brooke finally got out between gasps. "Please Haley. I can go find any guy and have sex on the beach, okay? Just please be with the guy you love ok?"

"Fine," Haley pouted, but giggled when Nathan pulled her close to him, his hands over her breasts.

"Thank you, Brooke. I really... I really need her," he finally whispered his lips connecting with the skin of Haley's neck.

"Anytime, Tutor Boy," Brooke grinned and skipped out, her breasts bouncing along with her as she snatched up her t-shirt and headed off for the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Don't worry loves! This is definitely Baley. Read on to find out more. I'm glad you guys like it. This chapter is pure Baleyness.

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Chapter 3**

Brooke sat on the beach, tonight's events running through her head. She was interrupted by a tall figure walking out of their beach house. Nathan.

"Nathan!" Brooke called out. "How come you aren't with Haley?"

"She said she loves me but she needs a 'new experience' with you. I was supposed to come out and get you," he shrugged as he continued on towards his car.

Brooke clapped her hands excitedly as she raced back into the house, pulling off the over size t-shirt in the process. "Haley!" Brooke yelled as she entered the bedroom, coming face to face with her best friend.

"Nathan came and told me..." she got out as she tried to catch her breath, Haley's eyes raking up and down her body. Brooke was standing there in only her panties, her breasts exposed to Haley in every aspect.

"Come here," Haley whispered, her voice pleading as she grabbed Brooke's hand, pulling her towards the bed.

Brooke grinned as Haley's knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing her to sit down. Brooke hit Haley's shoulder lightly causing Haley to lay down flat on her back. Brooke stared down at Haley's chest, her breasts pointing up at Brooke, her nipples hardening with anticipation.

Brooke leaned down and kissed Haley's cheek softly, her legs straddling Haley's hips. Haley whimpered, getting the feeling that this contact with Brooke was anything but enough. Haley pulled Brooke's mouth to her own, her tongue grazing across Brooke's barely parted lips. Brooke's mouth opened more, allowing Haley's tongue to enter with easy.

Their tongues battled for dominance for what seemed to be hours before Brooke was ready for more touching, Her hands slid down from Haley's cheeks to her breasts, cupping them in each hand. Haley groaned, wanting more than just that. Brooke squeezed them, the soft flesh in her hands.

"God, Brooke," Haley moaned, her own hands finding Brooke's hips as her back arched up, Brooke's fingers playing with Haley's nipples. Brooke stared down at Haley's body, mesmerized by it's beauty. Her face was perfect and gorgeous, her breasts perky, her nipples rosy and hard, her stomach flat, and the rest of her... it was even better.

"Need more?" Brooke teased, her lips trailing down Haley's neck as they reached the peek of her breasts.

"Yes," Haley breathed out as she pulled Brooke's head where she wanted it. Brooke just giggled, her lips enveloping one of Haley's nipples, her tongue circling it.

Brooke switched to her other nipple, giving it equal treatment.

"More... please Brooke," Haley begged, her fingers running over Brooke's nipples. Brooke moaned, her hands moving down past Haley's hips. Her fingers hooked into the sides of Haley's panties as she slipped them down Haley's body. She crawled back up, her mouth stopping short of the mess of curls between Haley's leg.

She looked up at her friend, her eyes asking for a silent agreement to their new position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the positive feedback! It's all Baley from this point on. I may have a guest appearance which would be either Rachel or Peyton, but this chapter is pure Baley, not interruptions. All sex and rated M. Enjoy!

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Chapter 4**

_"More... please Brooke," Haley begged, her fingers running over Brooke's nipples. Brooke moaned, her hands moving down past Haley's hips. Her fingers hooked into the sides of Haley's panties as she slipped them down Haley's body. She crawled back up, her mouth stopping short of the mess of curls between Haley's leg._

_She looked up at her friend, her eyes asking for a silent agreement to their new position._

Haley looked down at her friend, silently nodding her permission. Brooke grinned up at her friend, pressing her hands against Haley's thighs to spread them apart. She took a deep breath, sticking out her tongue just enough to graze Haley's folds.

Haley whimpered, her fingers tangling in Brooke's hair, forcing her head closer to wear she wanted it. Brooke giggled pulled away from the space between Haley's legs.

"Haley, I don't want you moving all around," Brooke pouted as she hopped up from the bed.

"Brooke, it's hard not to move when your down there," Haley whined, her arms crossed over her bare chest as Brooke rummaged through her suitcase, her breasts swaying back and forth as she moved around. Haley's eyes stayed glued to Brooke's rosy pink nipples as she impatiently waited for Brooke to find what she was looking for.

Brooke soon pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, dangling them in front of Haley's face.

"This should stop you from wigging too much," she smiled and pulled out a few scarves as well. Soon Brooke had Haley handcuffed to the bed, her feet tied down to the bedposts. "Now this should be fun," she giggled as she slid up Haley's body, stopping once again at the mess of curls between Haley's legs. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Haley smiled, her hips shaking with anticipation. Brooke stilled Haley's movements by placing her hands on Haley's hips, her tongue darting out into Haley's center. Haley titled her head back, moaning loudly as Brooke's tongue darted in and out of her soaking wet sex.

"God, Tutor Girl, cum for me," Brooke mumbled as she stuck out her tongue, running it over Haley's folds. Her tongue grazed over the nub causing Haley's body to jerk in response, a moan elicting from her. Brooke grinned, dipping a finger into Haley. She soon pushed into two more, working her fingers in and out of her best friend.

"Oooooh!" Haley moaned, her mouth forming into an "O" shape as Brooke worked her to the brink. Brooke darted her tongue inside of Haley, along with her fingers, Haley moaning all the while.

"Say my name," Brooke pleaded, knowing Haley would agree to just about anything.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed, as she fell over the edge into a haze of lust and desire. She was already pulling at the scares and cuffs that held her back. After Haley's orgasm had come to a close, her juices spilling out all over Brooke's face, Brooke finally came up for air.

Haley looked at Brooke and giggled, her friend's face covered in her own cum. "Brooke, you've got a little something on your face."

Brooke grinned, untying Haley and taking off the cuffs. She then stood up, walking into the bathroom as she stood naked in the full length mirror. Haley came up behind her, wiping the cum off Brooke's face and the putting it into both her and Brooke's mouthes.

Haley's arms soon came around Brooke, locking low around her friend's waist. Her fingers played with the dark brown curls between Brooke's legs. Brooke shivered from the contact as Haley came around to face her.

She leaned in, capturing Haley's lips with her own. Haley's hands immediately came up to meet Brooke's perky, round breasts. Her fingers grazed over Brooke's nipples, causing them to harden beneath her touch.

In a moment's notice, the house was so quiet they heard drips of liquid fall onto the floor. Both girls looked down to find cum falling from each of them onto the floor. Haley smiled over at Brooke, her fingers and hands not parting from Brooke's nipples or breasts.

"Wanna go back to the bed?" Haley asked shyly, hoping Brooke would agree. She wasn't sure of what was going on between them; all she knew was she didn't want it to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, loves! It's pretty much a sex thing, and dun dun dun... here comes Peyton! lol. Peyton will be here for a few chapters. At the end of this... I'm giving you a sneak preview of what you have to look forward to.

* * *

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Chapter 5**

Haley yawned as the morning light hit her face, interrupting the peaceful sleep she had been previously enjoying. She moved her leg slightly, coming in contact with Brooke's bare thigh. Haley smiled as she recalled the events of the night before, secretly wishing she could tell Brooke how she has felt for so long.

Brooke stirred beside her, her hand subconsciously grazing Haley's stomach, causing goosebumps to appear. Her eyes slowly opened to meet Haley's brown ones.

"Morning baby," Brooke mummbled tiredly as Haley's hand rubbed soft circles on her cheek.

"Morning," she smiled, her hand slipping beneathe the sheets, trailing over Brooke's stomach. Brooke smiled, her eyes brightening with delight.

"I forgot to tell you I have a surprise."

"Ohh! What is it?" Haley asked excitedly, clapping her hands together as Brooke pulled a can from her bag. She shook it well by the side of the bed before showing it to Haley. A can of whipped cream.

"How about a little desert for breakfast?" she grinned.

"Kinky... a great way to start of the day," Haley giggled as Brooke pulled the sheets away from their naked bodies, exposing them to the cool air of the air conditioner.

Brooke slid down Haley's waist, leaving soft kisses over her navel before moving down lower. She broke the seal of the can, spraying it just over Haley's center. Haley giggled from the cool contact, motioning for Brooke to continue.

Brooke grinned, running her tongue over Haley's center, taking the fluffy foam in her mouth in just one stroke. She sprayed a little more, letting her tongue delve deeper into Haley's folds, hitting the small nub which only caused Haley to moan in response.

"Hey Haley!" a woman's voice called out into the air, breaking the moans that had filled the room just a moment before. The voice was soon followed by a bouncing blonde, the look on her face priceless. "Haley? Brooke?" she questioned from the doorway, not believing what she was seeing.

"Peyton..." Haley got out before her breath caught in her throat.

"Well... that looks... fun," Peyton gulped, her body temperature rising rapidly as Brooke sat up, her breasts coming into Peyton's view. She stared hard at them, taking in their every curve. Peyton had always thought of them as the perfect size, plump and they always spilled out of Brooke's tops, something Peyton had come to enjoy.

Her eyes shifted to Haley, her legs spread open, bits of whip cream scattered over her center. Peyton walked towards Haley, her heart beating rapidly as she got closer. She ran her finger over Haley, getting all of the whip cream Brooke has missed and then sucked it off her finger. "Missed some," she had whispered, causing Haley's eyes to darken with lust.

Brooke stilled Haley so she couldn't get to Peyton. "You can have her first, Hales, but I wanna be the one to take off her clothes... I was gonna go get a snack anyway," she winked standing up from the bed.

Haley groaned, watching Brooke's hands pulled at Peyton's shirt, lifting it gracefuly over her head. Haley's eyes were immediately met by Peyton's perky breasts. The one day she doesn't wear a bra, Haley thought to herself as a shiver ran down her spine.

Within a moment's notice, Brooke had stripped Peyton of her clothes, kissed her passionately and left them alone together so Haley could have her way with her.

Subconsiously, Haley licked her lips as she crooked her finger, signalling Peyton to come closer. Walking over towards Haley, Peyton finally stood so her legs were on the outside of Haley's and she was just tall enough where Haley's mouth met the dark, curly blonde hair between her legs.

"Ready?" Haley quirked an eyebrow at the blonde eagerly, ready for her first chance to make Peyton cum...

* * *

**Spoilers**

- Haley and Peyton finish they're teasing game and then 3 girls test out the gigantic bathtub.  
- Brooke swims butt naked in the ocean while Haley and Peyton watch.  
- Peyton and Brooke try out a new sex position.  
- Haley and Brooke once again find themselves have sexual relations in a public place.  
- Peyton and Haley decide Brooke isn't the only kinky one... and make a sex tape.


End file.
